


Америка - Россия, счет 2:2

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: У Наполеона Соло была масса раздражающих привычек. И сон голышом был худшей из них.





	Америка - Россия, счет 2:2

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС (эмоциональный Илья), транслитный мат, немного вуайеризма и handjob в лучших подростковых традициях.

У Наполеона Соло было множество дурных привычек. Казалось, он был создан из дурных привычек, занудства, зазнайства и умения носить костюмы. Илья знал, что для хорошей совместной работы им даже не нужно понимать друг друга лучше. Странным образом и без этого все получалось. Но партнерские отношения могли улучшить и работу, поэтому стоило постараться найти общий язык.  
К сожалению, не получалось.  
Соло все делал не так, как Илья. Даже если бы он старался специально делать все наоборот, у него не получилось бы так идеально. Он словно жил в другую сторону, говорил справа налево и бесил одним своим существованием. Вот Илья и бесился. Он, конечно, старался этого не показывать, но лицо всегда говорило раньше него. К тому же, Уэверли невзлюбил Илью – и причина этого ему была непонятна, — поэтому будто назло селил их с Соло в одном номере, когда раздельных не требовала легенда.  
И в эти дни Илья все сильнее понимал, как велика между ними с Соло пропасть, и как американец бесит его своими дурацкими привычками.  
Он пел в душе, подпиливал ногти, наносил освежающий крем и…  
И спал голым.  
Когда Илья увидел это впервые, он застыл и пялился, как дурак, не веря, что это на самом деле происходит. Соло, аккуратно снимая с себя одежду, по одной вещи отправлял в шкаф, каждую – на свою вешалку, брюки крепил зажимами, отдельно расправлял галстук. После этого Соло достал халат, мягкие брюки на завязках, чудесные (тут Илья позволил себе немного зависти) домашние ботинки и, прихватив полотенце, отправился в ванную комнату. На очень долгое время. Настолько, что оно казалось по-настоящему бесконечным, потому что туалет и ванная были совмещены. Соло напевал в душе, пока Илья, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, топтался возле двери, требуя открыть, а потом с нескрываемым вожделением смотрел на высокий фикус в углу гостиной. Только национальная гордость удержала его от ужасного поступка. И еще то, что Соло наконец изволил освободить ванную.  
Илья, шепча под нос множество слов с шипящими, убежал туда, буквально продираясь сквозь клубы пара, оставленные Соло. Уже выходя, он, расслабившийся и подобревший, хотел было предложить соседу партию в шахматы, как увидел, что в его приглашении не нуждаются.  
Соло, расправив полотенце на подставке, снимал халат, который занял место на ней же, а потом, не стесняясь и не заботясь о том, что в номере был Илья, повернулся к нему спиной и стянул брюки. Только тут, увидев, как колышутся румяные половинки задницы Соло, Илья понял, что вообще-то он пялится, и немедленно отвернулся, а потом вышел из спальни в гостиную.  
— Ты, конечно, можешь не стесняться, — бросил он через плечо, уходя, а Соло фыркнул и надменно ответил:  
— Я не умею, — и Илья готов был поклясться, что именно так. – Я всегда сплю обнаженным, терпи или привыкай.  
«Обнаженным», зло подумал Илья. Не «голый», не «без одежды», не «нагишом» (есть в Америке синоним этого слова?), нет. Наполеон-надменная сука-Соло мог спать только обнаженным. Услышав тихий шорох одеяла, Илья понял, что его напарник уже лег. Поиграв немного сам с собой в шахматы до своей же победы, Илья решил последовать его примеру. Перелет им выдался ужасный, в военном самолете не было даже намека на комфорт, тем более, подразумевалось, что два шпиона и не гонятся за ним, уже привыкнув к такому способу передвижения. Но даже закаленный Илья был достаточно вымотан, и в сон его клонило неумолимо. Быстро приняв душ, он надел пижаму и пошел в спальню, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть по сторонам. Илья успокаивал себя тем, что в армии и учебке бывало и не такое, компания мужиков в количестве от одного до двух сотен давно должна была стать привычной. Но то были обычные русские парни, такие же, как сам Илья, а сейчас рядом был Соло. Абсолютно голый, придурок, и спал. Илья краешком глаза посмотрел на его кровать и выдохнул. Соло был надежно укрыт одеялом, даже кончика породистого носа не показывал. Кажется, с этим можно было смириться, и Илья, вздохнув и пожелав самому себе покойной ночи, обнял подушку и уснул тоже.  
Утро принесло с собой много разного. Например, отличное настроение после долгого сна в удобной кровати, теплый луч солнца, пробивавшийся через неплотно сдвинутые шторы и надежду на вкусный кофе. А потом утро окатило Илью ледяной водой реальности, в которой была только голая мужская задница весьма нескромных размеров, выпяченная под свет солнца, как выдающийся экспонат выставки под свет софитов. Соло обнимал свернувшееся в рулет одеяло, сопел и едва заметно двигал бедрами. Едва.  
Но заметно.  
— DA BLYAD’! – заорал Илья и швырнул в напарника подушку, не пожалел. Соло, напуганный неожиданным криком, вскочил, держа наготове припрятанный с вечера пистолет, и направил его на Илью. – Прикройся!  
Соло осмотрелся, успокоился, опустил оружие и холодно поинтересовался:  
— Какого хрена ты орешь?  
— Ты голый!  
— Я спал. И я мог бы продолжать это делать, если бы тебе не захотелось потренироваться в русском мате. Как это у вас? YOBANNIY PIZDETS? Ты охренел?  
Илья закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Оденься. Пожалуйста, — он нашел в себе силы попросить.  
— Я предупреждал, — ответил Соло. – Привыкай или не смотри.  
— Невозможно! Ты же рядом! Ты голый! Рядом!  
— Идиот.  
Соло убрал оружие, взял с подставки халат, штаны и полотенце, и все так же, в костюме Адама, но сохраняя достоинство, как какая-нибудь вдовствующая английская герцогиня, ушел в ванную. Только после этого Илья понял, какую ошибку допустил.  
Это снова было надолго. А природа уже требовала свое.  
— Я вхожу! – предупредил он, когда терпеть стало уже невмоготу. До этого Илья успел попрыгать, напрячься, чтобы так сильно не хотелось, подумать о высоком. Но, к сожалению, ничего более высокого, чем он сам, не находилось, а мысли о себе все больше напоминали об отчаянном желании посетить уборную.  
Ответа от Соло не последовало, Илья принял это за согласие и, не мешкая, вошел.  
В тот самый момент, когда Соло, невозмутимо и непосредственно, мыл бедра и член. Чуть привставший. Немного.  
Но привставший.  
— DA YOB TVOYU MAT’! – застонал Илья и тут же отвернулся к унитазу.  
— В следующий раз, когда я буду заниматься сексом, тоже заходи без стука, — огрызнулся Соло. – Кажется, мы достигли этой стадии открытости в наших отношениях.  
— У нас нет отношений.  
— Н-да? Ты спал рядом со мной, когда я был голым, ты оправляешься, пока я принимаю душ, ты видел меня возбужденным. Кажется, осталась только последняя ступень – и наша связь окажется реальностью. Так что? Присоединишься?  
Илья ошарашенно обернулся и встретился с насмешливым, но все равно очень злым взглядом. Соло гостеприимно повел рукой, будто действительно приглашая присоединиться к нему под струями теплой воды.  
Отвечать на откровенную подколку было выше достоинства Ильи. Он и без этого достаточно часто проигрывал Соло в их словесных перепалках, а теперь просто старался сохранить лицо, не показывая, что его снова задела шпилька американца.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — пожал плечами тот и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Тому самому, что включало в себя его руки и напряженный член.  
К черту это. Илья, задрав голову и принципиально не глядя на Соло, помыл руки и вышел. В том числе, и из себя.

Сохранять самообладание и не начистить Соло его самодовольную рожу было сложно. Илья крепился весь день, и к середине дня напряжение достигло пика. Он буквально каждой клеточкой тела ненавидел Соло, его острый язык, его язвительные подколы, его отчаянно гениальный мозг и его идеальное тело, которым тот так бесстыдно хвастался направо и налево. Илья чувствовал себя как нескладный подросток рядом со старшим братом-красавчиком, видя, как на Соло реагируют люди. Все люди.  
То есть, и мужчины тоже.  
Это одновременно бесило и интриговало.  
— Почему они на тебя так смотрят?  
Соло, скомкав переданную ему официантом салфетку, удивленно посмотрел на Илью. Нечасто Курякину удавалось вызвать у Соло интерес, так что этот момент даже немного льстил.  
— Если ты не знаешь, то лучше дальше не знай.  
Илья, конечно, немного обиделся, но не подал виду. У него уже вошло в привычку спрашивать о том, что не говорил Соло, у Габи. Габи всегда рассказывала, в отличие от наглого американца. Габи была настоящим другом, несмотря на то, что была двойным агентом.  
Илья расслабился и полностью отдался работе. Они с Соло кружили по городу весь день, то выслеживая, то убегая, то совмещая это. К вечеру, когда первый этап операции был завершен, оба были вымотаны. Даже вечно сверкавший идеальностью Соло немного потерял лоск и чуть запылился.  
Мокрыми от пота, голодными и уставшими они вернулись в отель. И здесь Илья во второй раз за день – то есть, уже на двести процентов больше, чем обычно, — смог удивить соседа.  
— Я первым! – воскликнул он и нырнул за дверь ванной, но сразу высунулся из-за нее и попросил ошарашенного Соло заказать им ужин в номер. Американец медленно кивнул, а в глазах его распухающий от гордости Илья увидел даже что-то похожее на восхищение.  
Этого не следовало упускать, решил Илья, спустив воду и уже раздеваясь, чтобы принять душ. Если Соло считает, что может взять верх своим бесстыдством, то Илья обязан не дать ему победить. Он будет бить врага его же оружием – и посмотрим, кто окажется царем горы. Илья встал под теплые сильные струи и встряхнул головой, широко разбрызгивая воду.  
— Как щенок, — услышал Илья осуждающе-насмешливый голос и заледенел даже под горячей водой. Медленно, словно опасаясь увидеть монстра, он повернулся и увидел Соло, который бедром прислонился к раковине и, сложив на груди руки, наблюдал за Ильей. И если Илье не отказывало пространственное мышление, то вид у Соло был весьма откровенным. Гораздо откровеннее, чем от унитаза – Илья уже точно знал.  
— Какого черта? Я же в душе!  
Соло выгнул бровь и чуть скривил рот – это была его привычная маска насмешливости. Он развел руками, будто не находя ответа на заданный вопрос, но все же сказал:  
— Я думал, мы перешагнули этот барьер. Ты заходишь ко мне, я – к тебе. Так и принято между друзьями.  
— Вообще-то, — прошипел рассерженный Илья, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не прикрыться, - я тут голый.  
— Я вижу, — подтвердил Соло и в подтверждение своих слов медленно провел взглядом по всему телу Ильи от самых пяток до вымокшей макушки. – Сложно не заметить шести-с-половиной-футового голого русского в своем номере.  
— Выйди! – велел Илья, стараясь дышать ровнее. – Выйди, пожалуйста.  
— Я хочу в туалет, — невозмутимо заявил Соло, подошел к унитазу, а Илья подставил голову под лейку душа, чтобы больше ничего не слышать. Он даже начал петь про синие ночи и детей рабочих, чтобы абсолютно точно не слышать происходившего в ванной. Поэтому и пропустил момент, когда Соло его покинул.  
Илья кипел от гнева. Этот американский хлыщ, ворюга и мошенник, и аферист, и авантюрист, и зануда, и пижон, и просто гад разозлил его! Илья понял, что в его план ответных действий нужно внести небольшие, но очень разрушительные изменения.  
Поэтому, наскоро вытершись, он, помявшись перед выходом, накинул полотенце на шею и вышел в гостиную абсолютно и полностью, безоговорочно голым. Горделиво прошествовал мимо удивленно раскрывшего рот и потерявшего весь свой лоск Соло в спальню, но потом сам смазал произведенное впечатление, когда вернулся.  
— Я голоден! – заявил Илья, бросил на стул полотенце и присел, чтобы приступить к уже принесенному ужину.  
— Конечно, — подтвердил медленно прожевавший свой кусок Соло. Он все смотрел на Илью, сидевшего напротив, против обыкновения молчал и нехотя ел.  
Илья же не упустил своего шанса и съел свою порцию до конца, а потом – и половину порции Соло, которую тот так дружелюбно протянул ему.  
— Кстати, не могу не признать, что ходить обнаженным очень приятно. Ничего не стесняет, тело дышит… — сообщил Илья. Соло рассеянно кивнул. – Я теперь тоже так буду делать.  
— Ох, Иисусе, — вдруг простонал Соло, поднялся и скрылся в их уже привычном убежище друг от друга – ванной комнате.  
Сытый Илья, усмехнувшись своей победе, моргнул раз, другой, а потом понял, что сейчас упадет лицом в тарелку и уснет. Следовало поторапливаться. Он лег в кровать, поерзал, принимая самую удобную позу и решил, что привычка Соло спать голым – очень хороша. Мягкое постельное белье ласково обнимало тело, каждая клеточка которого дышала спокойствием и комфортом, и Илья понемногу засыпал, сопя от удовольствия.  
Даже сны ему снились хорошие, хотя Илья давно отучил себя видеть их, даже во сне быть наготове. В эту ночь все было иначе. Илья с наслаждением следил за тем, что ему услужливо показывало подсознание, пока не понял, еще не просыпаясь, что в реальности происходит что-то не то. Он приподнял голову от своей чудесной подушки, проморгался, привыкая к свету лампы, стоявшей у кровати Соло, и замер, смотря и все боясь поверить в то, что видел.  
Соло, полусидя и опираясь на изголовье кровати, широко расставив ноги и глядя на спавшего – уже нет – на соседней кровати Илью, бесстыдно и бессовестно дрочил. Его кулак двигался по члену быстро и плавно, головка то появлялась, то исчезала в горсти, а Илья…  
Илья не мог поверить глазам и все смотрел то на пах Соло, то ему в лицо, все еще повернутое в его сторону.  
— Что за?..  
Соло вдруг выгнул шею, зажмурился и застонал, очень глубоко и очень страстно, настолько, что даже Илья не смог остаться безучастным. Пару секунд он выправлял дыхание, а потом, когда сумел это сделать, снова покорился обычной уже своей злости.  
— Ах, так! – пропыхтел от ярости Илья, откинул одеяло и тоже взялся за член, несколько удививший его своей крепостью. Казалось, что вдали от суровых родных краев организм Ильи начал немного жить своей жизнью.  
Соло, потерянным и мутным взглядом проследив его движение, вдруг снова застонал, сполз вниз по кровати, теперь оказавшись головой на подушке. Ноги он расставил еще шире и рукой двигал все быстрее, но теперь хотя бы не пялился. Илья видел, что он зажмурился, что его порочный буржуазный рот кривился в долгом стоне, и звуки, издаваемые Соло, разрушали ночную тишину их номера и самообладание Ильи. Он тоже не сдавался, ласкал себя, будто снова был подростком, но опять проигрывал.  
Ноги у Соло бессильно опустились, сползли с кровати, и теперь Илье все было видно так, как было уже слишком! Соло стонал, дрочил и трогал себя: проводил по покрытой пушистыми волосами груди, по поджавшемуся животу, кончиками пальцев он скользил по выгнутому горлу. У Ильи перехватывало дыхание, пока он смотрел на это, и стало совсем худо, когда Соло открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. В его глазах светилась обреченность и жар, Соло хрипло дышал сквозь приоткрытые губы, смотрел на Илью, на его тело, на его член, то исчезавший, то появлявшийся из широкого кулака. Илья, глядя на это, ускорял движения, чувствовал, как предательски дрожат руки, срывается дыхание, а ступни уже кривятся в приближении оргазма. Он глухо охнул, достигая пика, зажмурился, тело сжалось в долгом оглушающем спазме, а из члена густо потекла сперма. В голове было пусто и звонко, и только последний стон Соло впивался в разум осиным жалом. Илья дрожал, переживая оргазм, такой сильный и горячий, что выбраться из него уже казалось нереальным, и понимал, что, кажется, проиграл Соло снова.  
На несколько минут комната снова погрузилась в призрачную тишину, и только сбитое громкое дыхание обоих разрушало ее. Илья не находил в себе силы открыть глаза и встретиться взглядом с Соло, но тот, спасая положение, поднялся с кровати. Илья слышал тихий скрип пружин, мягкий шорох ковра под ногами, и позорно радовался тому, что его навязанного партнера нет рядом, что он не видит того, что случилось с Ильей.  
В их глупом соревновании была ничья, но отчего-то это нисколько не радовало. Только остывшая и уже подсыхающая сперма была наградой в этом забеге.  
Хотя…  
Если подумать, оргазм — тоже неплохой приз. Зато можно было поздравить себя с первой реальной победой. Кажется, Илье удалось лишить Соло самообладания и напыщенности.  
Курякин – молодец, гордо похвалил себя Илья и вытер руку о край простыни. До его очереди в ванную, судя по всему, было еще долго.


End file.
